Jess Howard
Jess Howard is an over-emotional, slightly insane, hyrdophobic, llama-obsessed orphan teen who attends Millard High in the New RP. She is easily distracted and forgetful, and often doesn't remember why she was mad at someone just after a few minutes. She is Drew's younger sister and Sandy's older cousin. Jess also has a best friend name Clarissa, who has transferred out of Millard High. Relationships With Other Characters Drew Howard Drew and Jess are siblings and, all they don't act like it, actually love each other. Drew, being the older brother, is always looking out for Jess because he doesn't want to lose her like he lost their parents. However, Drew just says it's because their grandfather made him. Drew is also always getting tired of Jess's antics, especially her obsession with llamas and the whole their that he is gay (which he is not). Craig and Steve Spedster For some odd reason, Jess thinks that Craig is the offspring of Leslie Boone and her brother, Drew. She also thinks that Steve is only pretending to be Craig's brother because they look, quote on quote, "absolutely nothing alike". Because of this, Jess tries to avoid the twins as much as possible. The twins don't know that she's avoiding them, but they probably wouldn't care if they did because they are creeped out by her and her ways. Sandy Howard Mandy Howard Clarissa Houchens-Rodriguez Nathan Winter --UnderConstruction-- Personal Quotes *'Darren:' Um... I don't want to sound like an idiot but what's a Llamacorn. Jess: The combination of the two best things in the world: Llamas and Corns!! Clarissa: *points to Jess* Ah swear, Ah dun know dat chick. —Part 11 ½, describing the magic llamacorn to Darren. *'Emette:' Could this girl be any more of an imbecile? And hey, you ought to leave that dumb llama of yours at home or in a petting zoo! The thing stinks. Jess: *hair goes on fire* I smellz nothin' but smoke, meaniez. Emette: That's your hair, sweetie. Jess: *looks up* Huh, would you look at that. —Part 11 ½, getting so fustrated that her hair catches fire when Emette ridicules her llama. *'Jess:' *hair still on fire* ...I think I'm a super saiyan. —Part 11 ½, describing her firey hair. *'Jess:' IT DOESN'T FRIKKIN BOTHER ANYONE! THAT LLAMA IS MY HEART AND SOUL IN A BIG, FURRY PACKAGE OF AWESOME!! OKAY??? OKAY!!! Fern: *to Jess* Calm down. Jess: *at Fern* My head hurts. —Part 11 ½, displaying she either isn't one to hold grudges, or just forgot about her rage. *'Jess:' Lol wut happened to the comment about me being confused about Thanksgiving? Clarissa: Pardon? Jess: A comment was written- Clarissa: Comment? Drew: Don't listen to her, she's just acting stupid now. —Part 14, breaking the fourth wall. *'Jess:' *catches Peter's yawn, yawns* You gaiz done yet the essay about their family? Drew: No... >_> Sandy: Almost, though. Jess: Well Princess Technology Madeline is done, there's no reason you gaiz shouldn't be. —Part 14, being impatient. *'Drew:' Do you want me to carry you, "daughter" is Jess's father in the play? Jess: NO! I want the cute captain guy person Nathan to carry me! —Part 14, expressing her crush on Nath during the Thanksgiving Reenactment. *'Jess:' *at Drew* Who are you, Gramps? —Often, reciting one of her catchphrases. Gallery Jess Outfits.png|BannedStory Outfits. Jess Close-Up Sims 3.jpg|The Sims 3 (Close Up). Jess Howard Sims 3.jpg|The Sims 3 (Full Body). Jess Mii.JPG|Mii (Full Body). Jess Mii2.JPG|Mii (Close Up). 2T2S1E04A0995BC10091FE006510091FEFN1837002200000I05131013E797B0L1094D95F07E4F4.png|Jess in an MLP:FiM creator. Jess Manga.png|Sojo Manga Avatar. Maddness MySims Jess.png|Jess as a Maddness MySim. Jess Mangavatar.png Jess_Chibi.png Trivia *She is only taller than the Impertinent twins by an inch. *Jess's real name is actually Jessica. However, when her parents died so did the name Jessica because Jess and Drew couldn't pronounce Jessica. So, Jess and Drew's grandpa decided to just call her Jess until they could pronounce it correctly, but the name stuck. *Jess has never had her ears pierced. She says it's because she doesn't want to "harm her body" and Llama told her not to, but she secretly is scared that it'll hurt. Whenever she goes to formal events she wears clip-on earrings. *Due to character devolpment, Jess is only afraid of water in this RP. In other roleplays, she is just afraid of boats. *Jess' birthday is the same date as "National Llama Appreciation Day". *She has a baby pet shark who lives in her bath tub named "Flamethrower Beafsteak". This is the reason she uses Drew's shower to bathe. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Freshmen Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sumaes01's Characters Category:Characters With Mental Disorders Category:Active Characters Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Collectible Kingdom Pal™ Collectors